Jenny Foxworth in Wonderland
AnimatedFan195's human style spoof of "Alice in Wonderland (1951)". 'Cast:' - Alice - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) - Alice's Sister - Belle (Beauty and the Beast) - Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) - The White Rabbit - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) - The Doorknob - The Doorman (The Wizard of OZ (1939) - The Dodo - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) - Parrot next on Dodo - José Carioca (Sauldos Amigos/The Three Caballeros) - Animals on "Caucus Race" - Sea Creatures (The Little Mermaid) - Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) - The Walrus - Willy Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) - The Carpenter - Fix-It-Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It-Ralph) - The Oysters as themselves - Bill the Lizard - Frank (The Rescuers Down Under) - The Rose - Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) - The Violet - Mrs. Prysselius (Pippi Longstocking (1997) - Daisy - Aunt Class (Big Hero 6) - The Other Flowers - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs), Cinderella, Princess Aurora/Brair Rose (Sleeping Beauty), Ariel (The Little Mermaid), Princess Jasmine (Aladdin), Pocahontas, Mulan, Princess Tiana (Human) (The Princess and the Frog), Rapunzel (Tangled), Merida (Brave (2012), Princess Anna and Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) - The Caterpillar - Berkeley Beetle (Thumbelina (1994) - The Caterpillar (Butterfly) - Squeaks the Caterpillar (in butterfly form) (The Fox and the Hound) - The Bird in the Tree - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - The Cheshire Cat - Chaos (Aladdin (TV Series) - The Mad Hatter - Uncle Albert (Mary Poppins) - The March Hare - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) - The Doormouse - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) - Tulgery Wood Creatures as themselves - The Card Painters - Jafar (Aladdin), Judge Claude Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame), Dr. Doofenshrmitz (Phineas & Ferb) and Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) - The Queen of Hearts - Queen Narissa (Enchanted) - The King of Hearts - Nathaniel (Enchanted) - The Card Soliders - Stromboli (Pinocchio), the Ringmaster (Dumbo), Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under), Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound), Edgar (The Aristocats), Clayton (Tarzan), Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog), the Stabbington Brothers (Tangled), King Candy (Wreck-It-Ralph), Hans (Frozen), Shan-Yu (Mulan) and Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) 'Scenes:' #Opening Credits #Jenny is Bored ("In a World of My Own") #The Run of the Cricket ("I'm Late") #Jenny meets the Doorman/A Bottle in a Table #The Arrival of Jenny ("The Caucus Race") #Jenny meets Jasper and Horace ("How Do'Ye Do and Shake Hands") #("The Walrus and the Fix-It") #("Old Father William") #A Lizard with a Ladder/("We'll Smoke the Blighter Out") #A Talking of Talking Flowers ("All in the Golden Afternoon") #Jenny meets Berkeley Beetle ("How Doth the Little Crocodile") #More Ups and Down for Jenny #Jenny meets the Cheshire Cat ("Twas' Brilling") #The Mad Tea Party (part 1; "The Unbirthday Song") #The Mad Tea Party (part 2; The Cricket Arrives Again) #The Tulgery Woods #Jenny Gets Lost ("Very Good Advice") #("Painting the Roses Red")/The Cards' March/Narissa, the Queen of Hearts #The Cheshire Cat Appears Yet Again #Jenny's Trial/("The Unbirthday Song" (Reprise) #Jenny's Flight/Finale #End Credits 'Trivia:' *The 2nd movie-spoof created by AnimatedFan195. *It will appeared on YouTube on 05-04-2014. Category:AnimatedFan195 Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie-Spoof Category:Human Animated Movies-Spoofs Category:Animations Movie-Spoof Category:Animateds Movies-Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movies-Spoofs